villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vicki Vale (Telltale)
Vicki Vale, born as Victoria Arkham, is the main antagonist of the Telltale Batman series of games. She is the leader of the Children of Arkham, who guises as an investigative reporter. She is voiced by Erin Yvette. Biography Early Life Vicki Vale was born as Victoria Arkham. Her parents were running Arkham Asylum until the corrupt Thomas Wayne had them both killed. Obsessed with vengeance, she vowed to get even with the Waynes. After the murder of her birth parents, she was adopted by the Vale family and was renamed Vicky Vale. However, something was was not right between Vicky and the Vales, something terrible enough to motivate her to brutally murder her step-parents when she fully assumed her identity as Lady Arkham. It's later revealed that Vicki was brutally abused by her foster-parents in a secret hole in their basement, where she created the Lady Arkham persona. Fueled by fanaticism and delusion, Vicky created the Children of Arkham organization in order to "clean up" the corruption in Gotham City, usually by murder. Yet her true motive was personal revenge against Falcone, Mayor Hill and Bruce Wayne (even though Bruce was never involved in his fathers corruption, she still holds him responsible). She developed a powerful drug that makes people lose their moral and makes them act on their basic impulses. New World Order Vicki Vale injects Bruce Wayne with the mind drug during a press conference in which Oswald Cobblepot is appointed the new board of director for Wayne Enterprises, revealing that she is actually Lady Arkham. She coaxes Bruce into attacking Cobblepot, which he ultimately appears to do. This action causes Bruce to be ironically incarcerated at Arkham Asylum. City of Light Together with the Children of Arkham, Vicky storms Wayne Manor while Bruce is gone. They capture Alfred Pennyworth and bring him to Arkham Asylum, intending to lure Batman there. When Batman turns up, Vicky opens all cells of the asylum, allowing the inmates to roam free. Most immediately attack Batman, while Vicky flees deeper into the asylum. Eventually, Batman is able to catch up to her and manages to smash her mask. Vicky is saved when Batman is attacked by Victor Zsasz, but moments later, Batman catches up to her again. He demands to know where Alfred is and, claiming that she will bring Batman to him, Vicky destroys the floor below them with her staff, causing both to drop into an older, abandoned part of the asylum. Down there, Vicky evades Batman once more. Before escaping for good, Vicky orders Batman to bring Bruce Wayne to her, threatening to murder Alfred should he refuse. Further ventuing through the old canals, Batman finds a tied-up Alfred in a chapel-like room. While trying to tie him loose, Batman is attacked from Vicky who quickly gains he upper hand by threatening Alfred with her energy staff. Vicky notices how Batman talks to Alfred, noticing the caring tone. To find out how much Alfred means to Batman, Vicky starts beating Alfred up. Once again threatening to kill Alfred, Vicky orders Batman to remove his mask which he can either do or refuse - attacking Vicky in the latter case. In both cases, a fight ensues in which Vicky attacks with her energy staff - claiming that the only truth left will be in Batman's death. However, while Vicky mindlessly attempts to murder Bruce she does not realize that she is causing damage to the surrounding structure. When Batman uses her powerful staff against her, Vicky is blasted through a column, causing the walls to crumble. Ultimately, Bruce defeats Vicky, smashing her into the altar, but due to the damage dealt to the structure the entire hall starts to break down. Intending to leave Bruce and Alfred in the collapsing hall, Vicky activates her hover boots to escape. However, Bruce stops her with her own energy staff once more, smashing her into a wall. While Batman saves Alfred, Vicky attemps to leave the hall on foot but is smashed and killed when the rooftop collapses onto her. Personality Vicky Vale was first seen as a motivated and supporting character. It turns out that she is fanatic, ruthless, manipulative and psychotic. According to "John Doe", her parents deaths left her with "an unquenchable thirst for vengeance", meaning she is obsessed for revenge (also showed by the murder of her adopted parents, leaving an vendetta sign on her mother by stabbing out her eyes). She always tries to justify her violent actions by pointing out certain kinds of motivations, making her delusional. She also shows signs of mental instability, caused by her foster-parents abusing of her. Trivia *In the comics and other media Vicki Vale is portrayed as Bruce Wayne's love interest and an ally. *She is similar to Talia al Ghul from the Christopher Nolan film The Dark Knight Rises, who appears as an ally and love interest of Bruce Wayne, however is secretly the antagonist. However, unlike Vicki, Talia has been depicted as a villain in the comics. Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry Category:Elementals Category:Supervillains Category:Successful Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Villainesses Category:Crime Lord Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Mobsters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tyrants Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fanatics Category:Hypocrites Category:Drug Dealers Category:Martial Artists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villain Category:Deceased